


"Platonic" Intimacy

by orphan_account



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After dealing with a flock of feral Sheepsquatches in the Corona Woods, the party is left battered and beaten, heading back to June's house for some much needed rest.





	"Platonic" Intimacy

June wasn't home when Eve entered her house, something she was thankful for, considering the earful she would have gotten from her had she seen Rex and Troz like this.

“How many times did I tell you not to taunt the Sheepsquatch?” Klein’s face was impassive, but the sharp tone of her words betrayed her frustration.

Troz whined loudly in response, her eyebrows raised and lip curled into a small pout. “B-but! She was threatening Rex! I can’t just let her get hit! I’m her bodyguard!” The girl was resting in the Cerberus’ arms, having let herself be bridal carried rather than risk walking on an injured leg.

“Calm down y'all! I mean, yeah we all got hurt, but it's like, a learning experience!” Rex’s brows were knit, staring down Klein as she bared her teeth, “None of us like, died or anything.” She laughed nervously, “so can we please stop arguing? Just like, keep the fighting spirit for the ferals, yeah?”

“R-rex is r-right. L-let's just t-take a rest for n-now, okay?” Nyx’s reedy voice came in from behind the others, entering the house last. The Cat Sith opened her mouth to defend herself, before a glare from the Reaper silenced her.

“ ...You’re right, I apologize for my outburst.” Klein sighed, “however, as that is the case, I don’t think anyone would mind if I made myself comfortable?” Klein walked over to June’s bed, unbuttoning her dress jacket and folding it. She carefully placed it on the table next to the bed, brushing some of the film rolls that littered it out of her way. Her boots followed, placed neatly next to the side of the bed. Nyx played with the zipper on her jacket for a few moments, before shoving her hands back into her pockets, taking a seat on the bed and kicking her shoes off. Klein quirked an eyebrow at her, but declined to comment. 

“Hey, Nyx?” Eve had walked over to sit next to Nyx on the bed, resting her hands at her sides. She had decided to stay in her outfit, after seeing Troz and Rex kick out of their clothes, changing into loungewear. _H-hey! Warn us next t-time!_ Nyx moved slightly to ensure they didn’t touch, trying to respect Eve’s personal space.

“E-eve?” 

“Well… You can always feel free to like, say no? But, like… Klein and I cuddle all the time when we sleep, and I don’t want you to feel left out?” Eve was conspicuously avoiding eye contact, cheeks slightly flushed. “So I wanted to ask if you wanted to spoon, like, get held by me, I mean.”

Nyx flustered deeply, “w-wait. You wanna c-cuddle with m-me?” 

“I mean! We don’t have to! I just thought I’d-”

“W-wait! I m-mean…” Nyx trailed off for a moment, before quietly adding, “y-yes please.”

Eve laughed nervously, relaxing immediately. “Great! C’mere.”

Nyx climbed onto the bed, laying down on her side as Eve energetically lept in next to her, wrapping her hands around Nyx’s waist and pulling her close to her chest. Nyx froze for a second at the sudden proximity to another person, but slowly relaxed, nuzzling her head back against Eve’s cheek without realizing it.

“Alright you two, scoot.” Klein’s tone was a lot lighter and a little teasing, her mouth breaking out in a small smile as she looked down at them. The Cat Sith took her place behind Eve, her arms snaking around her in a tight embrace, before purring loudly and pressing a small kiss to Eve’s neck. The conjurer let out a soft gasp in response, and turned her head to face Klein before returning the gesture.

“H-hey uh, K-klein? You can p-put your hands around m-me, if you want.” Nyx shifted a little in the bed, her eyes on her fellow mog.

“Are you certain Nyx? I don’t want you to feel like you have to accept physical affection from me, considering the circumstances-”

“I-it’s fine!” exclaimed the wisp, her eyes focusing very intently anywhere but on Klein “l-look. I need to start trusting you again s-sometime, r-right? T-this’ll help.” Nyx looked away, before adding, “a-and I want you to, o-okay?”

Klein’s eyes opened wide in surprise, but then her face relaxed into a soft smile, “of course. Far be it from me to deny your request. But, might I suggest a change of position then?” Eve and Nyx looked up at Klein inquisitively, “Eve? Would you mind laying on your back? It’d be far easier for the three of us to cuddle if Nyx and I rested our heads on your chest.”

Eve looked a little nervous, “h-ha, I guess you’d have a lot of experience with this, huh?” But, she complied, resting on her back, as Klein laid back down, her head resting against Eve’s elbow. Nyx followed suit, her hand instinctively reaching over Eve to hug her. Klein’s hand met hers, however, and grasped it gently, giving it a soft squeeze before having it rest on Eve’s chest. Eve was sweating a little, trying to avoid making eye contact with either of them, “wow. This is uh, a lot more comfortable than I thought? I might have to wake you up if my arms fall asleep.”

“Hey, are you three done like, getting all comfy yet?” came the familiar voice of Rex. Troz and the manticore were standing by the bed, with the Cerberus looking remarkably sheepish. “Troz wanted to just hop in, but she didn’t want to interrupt you.”

Troz whined in response, “I wanna cuddle too... “

Eve, Nyx, and Klein all quickly nodded, leading to Rex laying down next to Klein, with Troz shortly behind her, burying her face in Rex’s shoulder. “Wuff!” cried the excitable mog, covering Rex’s cheek with sleepy smooches. The manticore laughed in response, taking Troz’s chin in one hand to give her a kiss on the mouth before the two of them quickly fell asleep, still holding each other close.

“They’re kinda cute together, aren’t they?” said Eve, quiet enough to not wake the two mogs, “When they’re not like, being needlessly aggressive I mean.”

Klein nodded, “it’s always a pleasure to watch two girls in love.” She looked over at Nyx and Eve, “Actually, they remind me of another two women I know...” She winked devilishly, and Eve and Nyx went red.

“W-we should go to sleep t-too!” Nyx was hiding her face in Eve’s shoulder, her voice slightly muffled “b-before I shut Klein up myself.”

Eve’s hand moved to stroke Nyx’s hair, who relaxed almost instantly, melting against her side. “She’s right, I care about you both a lot, but I think we all need to…” She faltered as she noticed her two mogs had both already fallen asleep. Klein was a remarkably deep sleeper, and she had to assume that petting Nyx’s hair had relaxed her too much.

Eve smiled to herself, before planting a kiss on both of their foreheads. Then, within the arms of the two people she held dearest to her heart, Eve drifted off to sleep.


End file.
